Just so you Know
by Zelda Rockbell
Summary: Sora and the gang have just saved the worlds and have been returned to Destiny Islands. Unfortunatly, Sora is still plauged with nightmares of the past journey. Can anybody comfort him? SoraxRiku Dedicated to Logan


Authors Note: Yay! Another one-shot! I'm happy I'm finally getting a Kingdom Hearts story out there! I don't really know what to say at the moment...Ah, well. Oh, please note that this is my first intimite scene, so feedback is helpful. Just be nice...

**This story is dedicated to my good friend Logan. Happy 16th Birthday buddy!**

**Warning:** This story contains **yaoi**. That means boyxboy love. If you don't like it, then move along. I realize that Riku and Sora probably won't ever get together, but this is **Fan Fiction.** If I get any complaints about this I will ignore them.

O.o

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you Know – Jesse McCartney

O.o

"Sora, come here. Stay something to him!" Kairi caught onto Ansem's arm and held him firmly in place, turning to look at Sora.

Sora looked at Ansem, then Kairi, confused, but walked towards her anyway. Kairi took his hand in her left. "Here. You'll understand." With that she placed Ansem's and Sora's hands together. After that, she turned to Sora again. "Close your eyes."

Sora looked at Ansem once more, then obliged and closed his eyes, Ansem disappearing from his view. For a few moments all Sora could see was black…but then something happened. A figure appeared. The figure had long silver hair, was wearing a black cloak, and had a blindfold around his eyes.

Sora opened his eyes again, only to see what looked like Ansem, but now he knew that this person wasn't Ansem. It was…

"Riku…" Sora took Riku's one hand in both of his and fell to his knees, a mix of emotions stirring within his heart. "It's Riku. Riku's here…I looked for you!" Tears welled in his eyes and slid down his cheeks, a small sob coming from the boy.

Riku turned so he was no longer facing away from his long lost friend. "C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."

This was Riku. No one else would say something like that. "I looked everywhere for you!" The tears continued their way down Sora's cheeks. He had finally found Riku…

"I didn't want you to find me." Riku replied. Sora's face turned to shock again and he stared up at his friends face.

Behind them, Goofy turned to Donald. "But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy said to his duck friend. "Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku." The dog concluded and turned to look back at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Riku took his hand from Sora, the younger boy standing up. "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Riku replied to Goofy.

Donald stomped his foot, like he always did when he got angry. "What do you mean by that!?"

Sora ignored the duck. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be found." Riku looked away and lifted up his hands to look at them. "Not like this…I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With…Xehanort's Heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of Darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." Riku avoided looking at Sora the whole time.

"Does that mean…You can't change back?" Kairi asked suddenly, reminding everyone she was still there.

"This battle isn't over," Riku replied, "And until it is, I still need the power of Darkness."

"Then…let's finish it." Sora said and made a fist with his hand, never looking away from Riku. "You're still Riku, no matter what!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "So how 'bout it: think we can handle one last rumble together?" He turned and looked at Donald and Goofy. "The King's waiting!"

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Donald said, and the group continued on their way through the Castle That Never Was.

O.o

"Riku…Riku, no…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" A sob came from the closed door, causing everyone to look at it with concern.

It had been a few days since Sora, Riku and Kairi had gotten back to the Islands. Sora had pretty much never left his silver-haired friends side. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey hadn't left. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were all standing in the hallway, right in front of Sora's bedroom.

"Why is he calling for me? I don't get it…" Riku said and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

Donald sighed, a sympathetic look on his face. "We don't know. We're used to it by now," the duck explained, "Ever since you and the King were locked on the other side of the Door to Darkness, Sora's had nightmares about it almost every night."

Goofy nodded and continued. "He always ends up cryin' his heart out. Neither of us could ever wake him up when he had a nightmare…"

Riku sighed in what sounded like annoyance and pushed the door open. "Give me a minute…" he said and closed the door behind him.

Sora's room was dark, the curtains blocking any light from the morning sun. The room was painted in a soft orange glow, the light source being a star night light. Riku looked at the bed to see a quivering lump there, a sob sounding every so often.

The teen sat at the edge of the bed and peered at the quivering figure. Sora's brown hair stuck up from underneath the blanket that covered the rest of the brunet's body. Riku tenderly pulled back the covers to reveal Sora's top half. The younger boy was facing away from Riku, and was only wearing a muscle shirt for his top, and had tear streaks running down his face. Riku felt a pang in his heart at seeing his friend like this.

Another sob came from Sora, along with a whimper. "Don't' go…don't leave me…" he whispered and curled into a ball.

Riku got up again briefly before crawling under the covers. He lay right beside his friend and wrapped an arm around the brunet, pulling the smaller boy to him. "It's okay Sora, I'm here now…" he whispered in the boy's ear.

Sora's body tensed beside him and then relaxed. Riku couldn't see it, but the brunet's eyes fluttered open. "Riku…?" he said quietly, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Riku nodded. "Yes, it's me. I'm here now," he said again. Sora rolled over so he could look at Riku, his blue eyes wide. Was he still dreaming? No, it felt too real.

"R-Riku…!" he exclaimed and buried his face into Riku's chest, sobbing. They laid there like that for a while; Sora crying into Riku's chest and the older boy just comforting him.

Finally Riku broke the silence. "Why were you calling for me?" he asked quietly, looking his friend over.

"I…I'm sorry, Riku…When I locked you in the Realm of Darkness, I thought I lost you forever…" he said and hugged Riku.

"But why were you calling for me…?"

Sora looked up into Riku's aqua eyes. "I…I can't…I don't…" he started, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Why weren't you calling for Kairi?"

Sora froze. This struck Riku as odd. "I didn't miss Kairi like I missed you."

A silver eyebrow disappeared in equally silver locks. "How come?"

Sora took a quivering breath and wiped away some of his tears, allowing more to spill out. "I…I didn't like Kairi like I like you…" he answered truthfully.

Riku was still puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I like Kairi…but as a friend. And, I like you…but like…a…a crush…" he whispered and reburied his face in Riku's chest, another sob sounding.

Riku was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Not that it was a bad thing…The older teen hugged his friend tightly then released him all together. "I'd better go tell the others that you're okay. They're really worried." With that, Riku got up and walked into the hallway, shutting the door yet again. The sobbing from the room continued. How could anyone have so many tears?

All the others looked at Riku worriedly, wanting answers. Riku shook his head slowly. "He's okay…Kairi, I think you should go talk to him."

Kairi looked confused but pushed past her friend and into the room.

"Welp, let's go downstairs…" Mickey said, a sad look on his face, and led the remainder of heroes down the stairs and into the kitchen. Yes, they were at Sora's house, but his parents were out on a vacation. They had been gone since before Sora and the others had come back.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy all sat around the table while Riku just leaned against the counter nearby. The three animal-humans spoke quietly to each other, but the silverette didn't pay attention to them. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

Sora liked him like a crush? What the heck did that mean? Okay, stupid question, he knew what that meant. It meant that his once best friend wanted to be more than that. Or maybe he didn't? What if he was just saying that to get attention from Riku? Or to make Kairi jealous? But Sora had never lied before…Why would he start now? Did something happen to him during his journey? So many questions, so little answers…

Riku was still caught up in his thoughts when Kairi came down the steps and joined the boys. She sat at the table beside Donald. "Sora's taking a shower, then he'll be down." Mickey nodded and went back to the previous conversation, Kairi joining every so often.

No one noticed that Riku had left.

O.o

A light breeze blew through silver hair. The owner of the hair sat atop a tree that bent at an odd angle, with equally odd star shaped fruit hanging from it branches. A calming glow washed over the play Island of Destiny Islands as another day gave way to night.

Riku had been here for hours, just watching the waves and now the sunset. He still didn't know what to do about Sora. And besides, the waves were so relaxing…He hadn't heard the sound of them in forever.

Footsteps came from behind him but he didn't give the sound a second thought. He was home now. He was safe. He didn't have to be afraid from being attacked or ambushed by Heartless or Nobodies anymore. The worlds were at peace. The tree shook slightly when the holder of the footsteps jumped on the tree.

"What was it like?"

Riku sighed. So _he_ was here. He didn't bother to look at the other. "What was what like?"

"Being in the Darkness. I mean, it couldn't have been that great."

"No, it wasn't. It was hell. I'm happy I found my light and got out of the Darkness."

Riku could feel Sora's gaze on him. "What's your light?"

Riku laughed. "My light was someone very close to me. I've known him since I can remember."

"_Him_? Who's your light?"

"Geeze Sora, you can be so oblivious sometimes…" Riku said and turned to look at Sora. The brunet was looking at him with different emotions stirring behind those blue eyes. "Close your eyes Sora."

Sora looked confused but listened and his eyes slid closed. Riku stared at him a moment longer before connecting their lips, his own eyes sliding closed. Sora hesitated before kissing back. Riku opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Sora's lips, begging for entrance. Sora understood and opened his lips for the older teen. Riku's tongue entered Sora's mouth. He didn't taste anything distinct…but he knew this was Sora.

Sora brought his arms up and around Riku's neck. One stayed there but the other led its hand into silver hair. Riku had an arm wrapped around Sora's back and let his other hand into the mass of brown spikes. He tilted Sora's head back to deepen the kiss.

Eventually the two had to separate for air. Sora had a big, goofy grin on his face and Riku just smiled. The older boy hugged Sora close to him and they both looked out at the sunset.

"Riku…Thank you…" Sora said after a moment.

"For what?" Riku asked.

"For helping us during our journey…"

Riku laughed again. "You're welcome. Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know…I love you."

O.o

Authors Note: Well, there's the story. I hope everyone liked it! If you would like me to make it longer or put more detail in it, I'll try to fix it up and repost it.

Happy Birthday again Logan, and reviews are loved!


End file.
